


A Winters Ball (Leo x reader)

by Edgybubble



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates
Genre: F/M, leo x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgybubble/pseuds/Edgybubble
Summary: (Y/N) was nothing more than a simple maid in Nohr.After a lot of convincing, the two Nohrian Princess bring her to the annual ‘Winters Ball’ held in Nohr..





	A Winters Ball (Leo x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so I’ve legit never written one of these before? I hope it’s alright :)

It was much more than an average day in Nohr. Everyone was bustling around, determined to make the castle as clean and spotless as possible. You were one of those people. 

You were one of the most hard working maids in the castle and we’re working 8x harder than normal. Tonight was none other than the winters ball, a celebration for the oncoming winter. Despite the pleas from your friends, had never been to one. You were always too busy working around the castle to actually go.

Currently, you were sweeping the halls, humming a small tune as you worked. Unlike most of the maids here, you loved your job. A few other maids in the castle would call you crazy, but it was your home. 

You enjoyed every minute of your job. Even if you had to spend the rest of your life as nothing more than a simple maid in Nohr. Some days were harder than others, being constantly being judged by the others you worked with, but you didn’t let their comments get to you. 

The only reason everyone was so judgmental towards you was because you were born in Hoshido. A fair amount of the people in Nohr didn’t trust you, even if you had lived in Nohr since you were a small child. 

You heard the whispers of others talking around you; ‘I can’t believe Xander allows her to stay’ ‘If I became queen, I’d send her back to Hoshido’ Your attitude faltered as you glanced at the two women who were looking at you. 

“(Y/N)!” You heard a voice sing out, snapping you out of your thoughts. The two maids who were gossiping about you both walked off quickly as You saw the two princesses running towards you. “Yes, Milady?” You ask, looking up at the eldest princess, who had a soft smile on her face. “Just call me Camilla, darling” she tells you sweetly, her tone makes you confused.

“Of course... Camilla.” You reply, looking at the purple haired princess, then at her younger sister. “Shouldn’t you two be getting ready for the ball tonight?” You ask, making Elise giggle and nod her head vigorously. “Only is you join us this year, (Y/N)” the blonde chirped, looking up at you. 

You were close friends with the princesses, and that made quite a few other maids envious of you, and even hate you even more. You tried not to mind. 

“Oh Elise I would love to, but I need to work-“ “darling you already work so hard everyday. Take a break tonight and join us at the ball” Camilla says, lifting your chin to look into her eyes. You feel blush creeping onto your face... gods it was so hard to say no to the two. 

“If you come to the ball tonight, you’ll be able to see Leo~” Elise said wiggling her eyebrows at you, making your face turn every shade of red imaginable. “E-Elise!” You squeaked, taking a step back, just when you thought it couldn’t get worse, a third voice chimed into the conversation. “What about me?” 

The three of you turn, seeing Leo approaching, he raises an eyebrow at you, confused. “Are you alright, (Y/N)? You’re very red” he points out. You try to respond, but stumble over your words to the point the most audible noise you could make would be similar to the sound of a dying goat. 

So instead, you just nod vigorously. Leo doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Why did you say my name, Elise?” He asks his younger sister, looking down at her. “Because-“ ”you’re going to stay at the ball until it’s over tonight.” Camilla replied, putting a hand over her sisters mouth to quiet her.

Leo groaned, folding his arms. “I don’t want to stay all night” he complained, whining like a child. He hates being social for long periods of time. “Well Xander says you need to. My little brother needs to find a wife, you don’t want to get in trouble, Leo” Camilla said, scaring her younger brother with her words. 

He nodded his head quickly, before turning to look at you. “Will you be attending, (Y/N)?” He asked, making you shake your head slowly, “I-I doubt I’ll be able to, milord” Leo’s expression drops a bit, but he nods, before silently walking off. 

You and the two princesses stand there for a moment. Before you had a chance to object, both of them grab you by a wrist, and quickly drag you off to Camilla’s bedroom. You were going to the ball, whether you wanted to or not.

“Try this on, you’ll look lovely” Camilla said, handing you a (F/C) dress, which you reluctantly take from her. “Are you sure I should be going to this ball? I’m just a maid-“ 

“everyone is allowed to come to this ball, silly! Of course you can!” Elise replies, wearing her own, adorable pink and black dress for the ball. You sigh, before changing into the dress. It ended just above your ankles, which made you slightly relieved. You wouldn’t have to worry about tripping over your dress. You weren’t a total klutz, but you had your moments.

You glance at the mirror on the wall, you hated to admit it, but you looked incredible in it. “I want to do your hair!” Elise squeals, forcing you to sit on the edge of Camilla’s bed, as she played with your (H/C) locks, a giggling mess. You rolled your eyes and laughed.

 

“Are you ready?” Camilla asked, smiling as you three walked down the hall, towards where all the people were gathered. You force a nod, despite being absolutely terrified. The woman gives you a reassuring pat on the back as you walk in. A few people look at you as you enter. You feel the stares of the guests beating into the back of your head, making your stomach churn. 

You quickly run after Camilla, following her around like a lost puppy for a while. Once you started to get a bit more comfortable, you decide it’d be good for you to go off on your own.

You watch as couples go and dance, it left you in awe. You silently wished you could be one of those people, gracefully spinning and swaying to the music. You sigh, looking around. It had been a while since you had seen Elise, so you decided to go searching for the young princess. 

On your journey through the sea of people, you ran headfirst into a male looking equally as uncomfortable as you felt. 

“Prince L-Leo! I-I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there!” You apologize profusely, talking a mile a minute. Leo turns to look at you, but you refused to meet his eye. “don’t apologize, I wasn’t looking where I was going” the male said, smiling softly. 

Wait Leo was smiling? At you?  
A light blush covered your face as you looked at him. “(Y/N), You look stunning” he complimented, making you absolutely baffled. Your face as red as a tomato.

“Y-You’re saying that to me?” You ask, trying not to pass out at his compliment. Leo chuckled, nodding his head at you. “Yes, (Y/N). But... I thought you couldn’t make it?” He asked, “Your sisters convinced me otherwise” you admit, scratching the back of your neck.

The two of you chat for a while, unaware of the glances and whispers of onlookers. 

‘Why is prince Leo talking to her?’  
‘I can’t believe he’s talking to the Hoshidan’ 

Leo glances around the room as a song began. He nervously extended a hand. “Would you... care to dance with me?” He asks, you nod instantly and you take his hand. “I-I’d love to!” As the two of you began to dance, more people began watching and talking. 

‘I wonder if he will marry her’  
‘Please, surely he has more sense then that’  
‘Shes probably a spy out to get us’ 

You tune all of the comments out as you dance. Swirling around the dance floor with grace. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Camilla, watching with a grin on her face.

The night ended much too quickly for your liking. You and Leo were standing outside, hand in hand.  
“It’s so peaceful, and beautiful” you said, looking up at the dark sky. Snow was lightly falling on your heads, making you giggle. 

There was a fair amount of chatter around you, but you didn’t notice. Leo nodded, a smile on his face. “Almost as beautiful as you” he says, not looking at your expression. 

You took a deep breath, Mustering up all the courage you could, you pull him down to your height and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Leo freezes as he looks at you, a baffled look on his face slowly turns into a smile. “I-I’m so sorry oh my gods” you say putting a hand on your mouth. the smile on Leos face falters for a moment. You glance at Leo, tilting your head. “Leo?” “Yes?” He scratches his neck, looking anywhere but at you. “Is something wrong?” You put a hand on Leo’s shoulder, but he pushes your hand away. 

“I’m fine” he said, suddenly sounding colder then he meant to. “O-oh... i-I’m sorry...” you took a step away from him. ‘I shouldn’t have done that’ you think. He looks regretful. 

“I need to go” 

“w-what?” 

The blonde looks at you, not saying anything. He just starts walking off towards the castle. “L-Leo where are you going?” You ask, your eyes widening in fear as You begin to hear the talking of the others around you.

‘He finally came to his senses’  
‘took him long enough’ 

You hear them laugh, and you look directly at them, they grin. “Aw what’s wrong? Upset you won’t ever get with him? Did you forget you’re Hoshidan?” The one said, folding her arms across her chest with a sick grin. “He’s too good for you, He probably stayed with you all night out of pity” 

You clench your fists, and quickly run to the castle, bumping into someone while trying to escape. “(Y/N) darling, Are you okay? Where’s Leo?” Camilla asks, looking down at you concerned. You just look up at her, your face flushing red, and tears threatening to fall. 

It takes her no time to to grab your hand, and lead you out of the room. She brings you to her room in silence, and once the two of you change out of your fancy outfits into your nightclothes, you explain everything to her, not afraid to cry any longer.

You rest your head on Camilla’s shoulder, sighing quietly. “T-the other maids are right... I-I should just stop trying...” you say quietly, the other female looks at you with a serious expression on her face. “You can’t take their words seriously. You can’t let them crush your dreams like that. I will have a... talk with them. I won’t allow them to hurt you like this any longer. You aren’t the bad guy here...” Camilla explains, wiping the tears away. 

“I think Leo believes them...” You whimper, causing the princess to shake her head quickly. “No, Leo doesn’t let the opinions of others effect his own that easily. Surely he had a reason to run off...” you nod your head as Camilla plays with your hair. You slowly drift off to sleep, leaning against the other woman. 

She smiles sadly. “Goodnight dear” she whispers, before laying you down in the bed to let you rest.

You wake up early the next morning. looking around. You were in Camilla’s room, yet the princess was nowhere to be found. Quietly, you get up and sneak out of her room to get ready for your daily work as a maid. 

All day, you swear Leo was avoiding you, which made your heart break. He really did hate you now... You look out one of the windows, seeing the snow floating to the ground. You force a smile as you continued to clean, humming a soft tune. 

Your mind drifts to the events of last night. You were still unsure if kissing him was the best, or worst mistake of your life. 

One one hand, you got to kiss Leo, so theoretically it wasn’t that bad... right? You try to shake off the thought. You just continue to do your work. It’s the only thing you can do at this point. 

You don’t hear someone walking up behind you, but when you feel a tap on your shoulder, you whirl around quickly. “Hello miss (Y/N)” 

“Oh uh.. Good evening Niles” you reply to the theif. Niles was one of Leo’s retainers who flirted with you relentlessly. You were used to his constant teasing. 

He smirks, taking your hand and pulling you away from where you were working. “Whoa What-“ “I greatly apologize (Y/N)! But you have to come with me” he says casually, dragging you along behind him. 

“Where are we going Then?” You ask, concerned and incredibly confused. The male looks back at you, his devilish smile still planted on his face. “You’ll see soon enough”

Niles drags you to the throne room, which is completely empty, your footsteps echo in the large room. “Stay here!” He demands, before slamming the large oak doors behind him. “Niles what the hell-“ you begin, but it’s no use.  
Even if he was here, He wouldn’t listen anyways. 

It’s another 15 minutes of you aimlessly wandering around the room before you here two arguing voices approaching. 

“Odin are you sure?”  
“Yes I am 100% positive! Odin Dark would never lie this mighty lord of-”  
“okay, I understand just please cease your babbling!” 

Suddenly, Leo stumbles into the room, glaring at the door that’s slams behind him. He looks terrified, an expression on his face as if he was surrounded by an enemy completely unarmed. “P-Prince Leo...” you say in a quiet tone, he looks up and your eyes meet instantly. “(Y/N)... hello...” 

"What are you doing here?" You ask, trying to break the awkward tension in the room. "I live here" he replies in a blank tone, before both of you start to laugh. "I'm sorry I really didn't think that through" you say, looking down at your feet. 

You hear him walk towards you. "It's fine, don't worry about it" you glance up, taking note that he’s wearing the same outfit he was wearing last night. 

It always baffled you when Leo wore something other than his armour. Then again, he probably passed out and didn’t feel like changing last night, knowing him. He liked to pass out in his armour sometimes.

"Did your retainers really drag you here too?" You ask, walking towards him. "Not exactly" he replies, scratching the back of his head. "What do you mean?" 

"Let's just say I made them drag me here cause I would never be able to do it myself" you give him a confused look, making him blush. "I-I just... Its about last night" 

Your expression falls, yet Leo has a look of extreme guilt on his face. "I'm sorry" he says, scratching his arm. "I ran off because... I needed to discuss something with Xander... it was important and I saw him leaving. I ran back to find you, but you were gone when I got back. Camilla told me what happened earlier, (Y/N). I feel awful for what those other maids were saying and I handled it. Don’t worry... They won't bug you anymore." He said, smiling gently at you. 

"What did you do?" You ask, curious, but also terrified of what the prince had done. You knew what Camilla would’ve done if she spoke with them, but with Leo it was a 50/50 chance. Aggressively kick their asses like Camilla, or talk to them civilly like Elise. You shake your head at the thought. 

"Well I guess it's more of what I'm going to do" his words confuse you more as you stare at the blonde. "I went to Xander, asking about the whole marriage thing he demanded I do before he left... there was a girl who wasn't exactly royalty and... I wanted to know if it was allowed..."

"who's the lucky girl?" You ask, seeing the blonde turn incredibly pale. It startles you and you put a hand to his forehead. “Leo you look like you're going to be sick" he shakes his head quickly, pushing your hand away. 

"(Y/N) I went to ask if... I-I could marry you..." 

Silence filled the room for a moment, allowing you to process what the prince had just said.

"W-what??" You respond with a small gasp, Leo smiles nervously and takes your hands into his own. "I-I love you, (Y/N). Ever since we met when we were children. I always thought you were the prettiest maid around and Camilla always teased me about it. When we kissed at the ball it made me fall for you 10 times over. So please, will you be my wife?" 

You break out into a huge smile, nodding your head vigorously, "y-yes of course!" You squeal, hugging the blonde tightly, smiling like a total dork. "I can’t believe this! I love you so much, Leo!!” You exclaim, smiling into his chest. He laughs, tilting your head up and giving you a soft peck on the lips. "I love you too"


End file.
